Cent facettes de MrUzumaki
by Loveligmae
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, personnage fascinant à plus d'un titre, va séduire le jeune et beau Sasuke et l'entrainer à la découverte d'un monde jusqu'ici inconnu pour lui, fait de luxe, de plaisirs et surtout de rapports charnels voluptueux et insatiables. Attention, les portes du désir ne font que s'ouvrir, reste à savoir jusqu'où elles les mèneront.
1. Chapitre 1 : Un train nommé désir

Réécriture du romain " Cent facettes de " de l'auteur Emma Green,version NaruSasu

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1: Un train nommé désir<p>

Je regarde le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. Le train vient juste de quitter la gare Montparnasse, et la banlieue qui passe devant mes yeux me semble grise et morose, comme mon humeur. Je n'ai aucune envie de passer les deux jours qui vont suivre dans des vignes. Ce soir, j'avais prévu de rester tranquillement à la maison et Kiba m'avait proposé qu'on se fasse un ciné demain soir, comme tous les vendredis. Mais Éric en a décidé autrement. J'aime bien mon patron, il m'a un peu pris sous son aile et me tire vers le haut en me donnant plein de responsabilités, mais là, il m'en demande un peu beaucoup.

Depuis six mois, je suis stagiaire sur son site internet consacré à l'œnologie. Lui, 37 ans, célibataire et sans enfant, travaille vingt heures sur vingt-quatre ou presque, et a parfois du mal à comprendre qu'on ne soit pas aussi passionnés que lui, Hinata et moi. On n'est que trois dans l'équipe: Éric écrit les papiers, Hinata s'occupe des tâches administratives, et moi je suis en stage pour valider ma dernière année d'études de journalisme. "Mon petit Sasuke, me dit souvent Éric, si tu travaillais un peu plus, tu irais loin!"

Ce que je n'ai jamais osé lui dire, c'est que je ne déborde pas d'ambition comme tous mes copains de promo et que ce stage dans sa petite entreprise est le seul que j'ai trouvé en m'y prenant, comme d'habitude, au dernier moment. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas le travail de journaliste, au contraire, j'adore écrire, mais je ne suis pas un garçon de terrain. À la fois timide, trop impulsif, trop...moi-même: tout et son contraire. À 22 ans, il serait sûrement temps que j'arrête de me chercher. "Qui suis-je? Où vais-je? Qu'est-ce que je mets? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Qu'est-ce que je veux?", c'est mon lot "J'sais pas" ma réponse favorite.

Dans mon wagon de TGV, tous les passagers se sont endormis ou rêvassent les yeux dans le vague. Je sors ma tablette pour essayer de travailler un peu. Paris - Angoulême, ce n'est que deux heures et demie de trajet, il faut que je m'active un peu avant d'arriver. Éric m'a bien briefé avant de partir, et m'a un peu mis la pression: "Je ne peux pas y aller mais c'est vraiment très important, c'est deux jours, Sasuke. Je te fais confiance, il faut absolument que tu arrives à échanger deux mots avec Uzumaki". Naruto Uzumaki...cet homme est un mythe dans le milieu du vin. Multimilliardaire, c'est un patron de presse qui possède quasiment toutes les publications autour du vin sur le marché international. Mais surtout, c'est un des plus grands amateurs de vin au monde et il a acheté, au fur et à mesure, tous les meilleurs vignobles de France.

Chaque année, il organise, au château de Bagnolet, un événement en grande pompe pour faire connaître ses vignes et les aider à se développer. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais apparemment, tout le monde tuerait pour pouvoir y aller. Le clou de ces deux jours de réjouissances au comble du luxe est un concert classique que fait donner Uzumaki pour ses invités les plus proches. La presse spécialisée est généralement invitée à la fête, mais rares sont les journalistes qui peuvent assister au concert et approcher l'Uzumaki de près. Je regarde pensivement la belle invitation au papier épais et crème que j'ai dans mon sac, et je caresse du doigt le relief des grandes lettres dorées qui écrivent "Naruto Uzumaki a le plaisir de vous inviter". Le plaisir n'est pas vraiment partagé tellement ça me stresse d'avance, mais je suis curieux, intrigué. J'ai tellement entendu parler de ce mystérieux Mr Uzumaki, par Éric en premier lieu, et puis dans les dîners, dans les journaux. Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'on m'envoi là-bas.

Réalisant que je connais même pas son âge ou son visage, je le recherche sur Google avec une pointe de fébrilité. J'essaie de me rassurer, il ne peut pas être aussi impressionnant que ça. La page Wikipédia qui lui est consacrée me renseigne un peu: Naruto Uzumaki a 35 ans, il est né aux États-Unis d'une mère française et d'un père Japonais, a grandi dans une famille plus qu'aisée, puis est venu faire ses études en France et vit aujourd'hui entre les deux pays. Je zoome sur mon écran pour mieux voir la photo associée à la page internet et je découvre un homme au visage sculptural. Sa mâchoire, très marquée, lui donne l'air viril. Des cheveux blond, coupés impeccablement, encadrant un front grand et large. Au-dessus du nez, fin et droit, ses yeux bleu intense ont quelque chose d'énigmatique. Il y a de la noirceur dans ce bleu-là. Le regard ténébreux contraste avec la douceur de sa bouche, divinement ourlée de lèvres bien pleines et qui s'ouvre sur des dents parfaites. Ça ne me rassure pas pour autant, mais je comprends mieux maintenant: un tel visage ne peut laisser personne indifférent. Je m'aperçois que je suis moi-même très troublé par la photo, je me mets à penser à ce petit voyage de deux jours avec une certaine excitation. Pourtant, je sais qu'oser m'approcher de Mr Uzumaki sera un véritable défi pour moi. Éric m'a demandé de préparer des questions pour pouvoir intégrer une petite interview à mon papier, je commence à jeter quelques idées sur mon carnet mais mon regard est sans cesse attiré par la photo, de façon presque magnétique. Mon esprit vagabonde, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me concentrer sur ce que je fais. Je repense à Éric, si déçu de ne pas pouvoir aller à cette fête dans le vignoble de Mr Uzumaki, et à moi qui rechignais à l'idée de le remplacer. Est-ce que je ne serais pas en train de changer d'avis...?

Je cherche d'autres photos de Naruto Uzumaki sur internet. Il y en a très peu, comme s'il avait cherché à protéger son image. Sur l'une d'elles pourtant, je le distingue parfaitement, se tenant debout lors d'une cérémonie viticole. Plus grand que la plupart des hommes que je connais, il parait svelte et bien bâti. À en croire ce large dos, ces épaules solides et ces fesses musclées, il est soit un sportif assidu soit une force de la nature particulièrement gâtée. C'en est presque agaçant. Et pour ne rien gâcher, il semble avoir un sens inné du style. Il est habillé de manière très élégante, sans être trop sophistiquée. Un costume noir, sobre et chic, laisse entrevoir une chemise blanche dont les trois premiers boutons sont ouverts, découvrant un torse tout aussi hâlé que son visage. Je me surprends à détailler avec plaisir cet homme dont je connaissais à peine l'existence il y a quelques minutes. Bon, il est franchement attirant, d'accord. Son physique hors du commun, cette allure, ce port de tête et cette stature me font de l'effet, je suis bien obligé de me l'avouer. Je soupire longuement et ferme les yeux après avoir regardé une fois encore les deux photos de Naruto Uzumaki. Sans m'en apercevoir, je sombre dans un sommeil incroyablement doux, un sourire aux lèvres et des rêves pleins la tête.

OxOxOxOxO

Monté sur un pur-sang de race, Naruto me domine de toute sa hauteur, et sa prestance me fait me sentir encore plus minuscule. Mes cheveux noir relevé en arrière, mon jean rentré dans mes bottes à petits talons toutes simples, mon pull noir un peu trop ample ne m'aident pas vraiment à gagner en confiance. Lui est habillé en cavalier chic et me regarde durement.

-Vous êtes en retard, gronde-t-il de sa voix virile, en plantant son beau regard bleu dans le mien.

-Oui pardon...

-Épargnez-moi vos excuses. Vous êtes?

-Euh... Je viens pour l'interview.

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend à bredouiller comme un débile incapable d'aligner deux mots sans hésiter?

-Il me semble vous avoir demandé qui vous étiez. Pas ce que vous faisiez.

-Ah. Oui, désolé, je suis le stagiaire d'Éric Chopard. Le site de vin.

-Je sais qui il est. Mais je ne sais toujours rien de vous, avec un nom, "le stagiaire d'Éric Chopard"?

-J'essaie simplement d'être poli. Mais je peux arrêter si vous préférez.

Sa façon de me prendre de haut commence à m'agacer et j'ai été piqué au vif par sa dernière remarque. Mais l'insolence de ma réponse n'a pas l'air de lui plaire non plus, à en croire son regard noir, ses lèvres entrouvertes et le silence qui suit. Il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude qu'on lui tienne tête. Je me reprends et j'essai d'enchaîner rapidement.

-Sasuke. Sasuke U...

Je n'ai pas le temps de prononcer mon nom de famille qu'il m'interrompt déjà.

Bonjour la politesse!

-Sasuke. C'est joli, fruité. Quoiqu'un peu sucré. Sas vous irait mieux. Oui, Sas vous va comme un gant. Je vous appellerai ainsi désormais.

Je pousse un long soupir.

Non mais c'est quoi ce type arrogant qui s'écoute parler? Et qui se croit si puissant qu'il se permet de changer le prénom des gens? Mais je suis subjugué par sa beauté et j'en oublierais presque son ego surdimensionné. Je me surprends même à l'admirer.

-Vous cherchez quelque chose à répondre ou vous allez continuer à me fixer sans parler? À moins que vous soyez en train de bouder, Sas?

-Je préfère me taire. Vous avez d'autres questions?

-Voilà une sage décision, doux Sas. Passons donc à la question suivante. Quel est votre type d'hommes?

-Petit, brun, le type latin. Habillé simplement. Cool, discret, naturel. Très doux, surtout. Et bourré d'autodérision.

Et toc.

Pendant que je prends un malin plaisir à décrire son exact opposé, un léger sourire se dessine sur sa bouche puis il rit franchement. C'est la première fois que je lui découvre une émotion sincère et spontanée. La carapace de sa beauté froide fendille et laisse apparaître un type séduisant. Non, carrément craquant. Il doit s'apercevoir de son effet puisqu'il descend de cheval pour se planter à moins d'un mètre de moi.

-Vous avez de l'expérience avec les hommes, cher Sas?

-Je crois que cela ne vous regarde absolument pas.

-Je crois que ce n'est pas une réponse à ma question.

-Et je crois que c'était une très mauvaise question.

-Et je crois que vous cherchez surtout à fuir cette réponse.

Touché.

J'ai 22 ans, trois ex au compteur, dont un seul a été sérieux, c'est à dire dépassé les six mois de relation. La plupart des mecs ne m'intéressent pas et quand je les intéresse, moi je ne m'en aperçois même pas. Je ne vois pas les signes, c'est toujours un copain qui les déchiffre pour moi, et de toute façon, ce n'est jamais moi qui fais le premier pas. Côté sentiments, ça n'a jamais été la grande passion et côté, sexe, c'est le calme plat, rien que du très classique et jamais rien de transcendant. Je n'ai tout simplement pas rencontré l'amant avec qui me lâcher. Et je n'ai pas envie d'en essayer vingt avant de trouver le bon, c'est tout. Mon expérience se résume à peu près à ça, alors non, je n'ai rien à raconter, et non, je n'ai pas envie de répondre à cette question. Sauf que Mr Uzumaki, le sublime milliardaire à qui personne ne peut rien refuser, me fusille de son regard azur, exige une réponse de la pointe de son menton relevée vers moi et ne semble pas du tout prêt à céder.

Dans un élan de courage ou de folie, je fais un pas qui réduit la distance entre Naruto et moi, mes yeux rivés sur la plus sensuelle des bouches que je n'ai jamais vues, pose doucement ma main sur sa joue et approche mes lèvres des siennes, sentant son souffle se mélanger au mien. Puis je perçois quelque chose bouger à côté de moi, une présence qui me bouscule et me fait sursauter.

OxOxOxOxO

Je me réveille tout à coup, bouche entrouverte que je m'empresse de fermer, vérifiant du coin de l'oeil que personne ne me regarde et prenant conscience que j'étais plongé dans un rêve. J'en ai presque honte. Le train entre en gare d'Angoulême, mes voisins de wagon se lèvent pour attraper leurs bagages, apparemment loin de se douter du trouble intérieur qui m'agite. Je les imite en maudissant mon romantisme dégoulinant. Non mais franchement, un cheval, et puis quoi encore? J'essaie d'effacer de ma mémoire l'image d'Uzumaki en prince charmant des temps modernes et je n'ai qu'une hâte maintenant, arriver au domaine de Bagnolet, pour me confronter à la réalité. Et regarder sa bouche.

* * *

><p>J'espère que cela vous a plus ^<p>

On se retrouve bientôt pour le chapitre deux


	2. Chapitre 2 : concerto en regards majeurs

Voici le chapitre deux, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ^^

Le chapitre trois sera posté (peut-être) la semaine prochaine.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Concerto en regards majeur.<br>**

Je n'ai cessé de penser à Naruto Uzumaki pendant tout le trajet en voiture allant de la gare d'Angoulême au château, me posant mille questions: est-il aussi beau en vrai que sur les photos? Pourquoi ne trouve-t-on presque pas d'informations sur lui sur internet? Est-il marié? Pourquoi ai-je donc fait ce rêve de midinet avec lui comme acteur principal?

C'est bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés que je suis arrivé au domaine de Bagnolet, en fin d'après-midi. Le château est sublime, bien plus beau que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Le pavillon central carré, en pierre blanche, est entouré de deux ailes qui le prolongent à l'Est et à l'Ouest. Une ancienne pergola, transformée en roseraie, donne au lieu une atmosphère poétique et un peu désuète. Le parc à l'anglaise qui s'étend sur plus de sept hectares descend en pente douce jusqu'à la Charente qui coule tranquillement en contrebas. Des journalistes arrivés avant moi se promènent lentement, par petites grappes, entre les arbres centenaires, faisant du lieu un véritable tableau vivant et bucolique. Deux buis taillés encadrent la porte devant laquelle la voiture s'arrête, en faisant crisser les graviers sous les pneus. Aussitôt, un homme en costume vient m'ouvrir la portière, puis se saisit de mes bagages dans le coffre. Tout ce luxe me met affreusement mal à l'aise mais je souris le plus naturellement possible au groom qui me conduit jusqu'à ma chambre. Plus ça va et moins je me sens à ma place, je sors mon portable de ma poche pour me donner une contenance. L'homme me fait pénétrer dans une pièce immense et incroyablement cosy, pose ma valise au pied du lit king size, me souhaite un excellent séjour et quitte les lieux. Il est à peine parti que je dégaine mon téléphone pour envoyer une salve de textos à Kiba.

-Je viens d'arriver! Tu verrais ma chambre...

-Genre?

-Ici, tout n'est qu'ordre et beauté. Luxe, calme et volupté.

-Ah carrément! Du Baudelaire maintenant? Crâneur...

-Allez fais pas ton jaloux. Si t'es gentil, je te ramènerai une bonne bouteille...

-Deal! Je ne suis plus qu'amour et bonté...

Je le connais par cœur, en réalité il est heureux pour moi, il sait que ce break va me faire du bien, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire son connard. C'est tout lui! Je range mon téléphone dans ma poche en regrettant qu'il ne soit pas là pour vivre cette expérience démente avec moi.

La chambre est belle à couper le souffle. Enfin, la chambre...Je devrais dire la suite, étant donné qu'elle doit faire la taille de mon appartement parisien. Située dans une tourelle du château, elle est de forme ronde. Tout le long des murs, des moulures d'une finesse incomparable viennent souligner la hauteur sous plafond qui me donne le tournis. Une épaisse moquette crème immaculée étouffe mes pas et confère à la pièce un côté moelleux qui me ravit. Je me jette sur le lit, pris d'une frénésie qui me fait rire: la pièce est si grande que j'entends mon rire en écho.

Il n'y a pas de caméras au moins?

Le lit, deux fois plus grand que celui que j'ai à Paris, est habillé de parures assorties aux rideaux crème et taupe qui entourent les immenses fenêtres de la pièce. La tête de lit capitonnée dans les tons beige rosé ajoute une touche à la fois design et romantique à l'ensemble. Les draps sont incroyablement doux et les oreillers, au nombre de six, sont si bien rangés que je n'ose y toucher. Je découvre un dernier détail qui confirme que je me trouve dans un lieu d'exception: le cadre du lit, en bois noble, présente les armoiries d'Uzumaki, rehaussées d'or. Je me lève d'un bond impatient de découvrir le reste de mes "appartements". Une porte discrète me fait pénétrer dans une salle de bain digne des plus beaux palaces, équipée d'une baignoire balnéo transparente, qui ressemble à un énorme aquarium et qui me donne instantanément envie d'y plonger. Pendant que l'eau chaude coule, je vais à la fenêtre pour admirer la vue plongeante sur le parc. La lumière de fin d'après-midi, rasante, donne un côté magique aux saules pleureurs que je distingue au loin, près de la Charente.

Dans mon bain chaud et moussant, je ne pense qu'à une chose: comment vais-je m'habiller pour le concert de ce soir? je me bénis intérieurement d'avoir pensé à emmener deux de mes chemises , alors que j'étais loin de m'imaginer que j'allais me retrouver à la cour de roi Uzumaki Ier. Il me faut une tenue super classe mais pas trop extravagante, alors de mets mentalement de côté ma chemise en tissu rouge chatoyant que je n'ai jamais réussi à porter.

Je me demande encore pourquoi je l'ai achetée...

J'entrevois un instant le visage de Naruto Uchiwa et un frisson d'excitation me parcourt...Sera-t-il là ce soir? Nous croiserons-nous? Oserais-je l'aborder? Je sais bien qu'à cette dernière question, la réponse est un pathétique petit "non" mais je me plais à penser que peut-être, j'échangerai quelques mots avec le riche inconnu. En sortant de la baignoire, j'enfile mon jean ainsi que ma chemise noire sobre et stylée, qui se mariera bien avec la paire de YSL noires que Hinata a insisté pour me prêter, enfin celle de son copain. Je glisse à mon poignet ma montre préféré. Mes cheveux coiffés légèrement en arrière et me voilà prêt à descendre dans la salle de bal pour assister au concert classique. Le programme, mis gracieusement à ma disposition sur le bureau Louis XVI fraîchement restauré, annonce Le Quintette à deux violoncelles de Schubert. Je ne suis ni un spécialiste, ni un fervent amateur de musique classique, mais j'ai hâte, malgré tout, de me rendre à cette soirée.

En descendant le grand escalier, j'entends les instruments qui s'ajustent et les voix des invités présents qui forment un brouhaha. J'ai un peu le trac, alors j'accepte tout de suite et avec plaisir la coupe de champagne qu'un serveur m'offre. Je me rends compte que je la bois presque d'un trait. Mmh, il semblerait que je sois un peu stressé. Je cherche une place d'où bien voir l'orchestre quand je sens un regard posé sur ma nuque. Je me retourne d'un coup, et découvre le beau visage de Naruto Uzumaki en train de me fixer, une flûte de champagne à la main, pendant que deux femmes et un homme lui parlent. Très troublé, je me retourne aussitôt, mais ne parviens pas à oublier le regard échangé avec le multimilliardaire...Il y avait une nuance étrange dans ses yeux mais je n'arrive pas à la décrypter. La lumière se tamise, et, avant que l'orchestre ne se mette à jouer, je sens à nouveau un regard posé sur moi.

Il est partout!

À l'autre bout de la pièce, sur ma gauche, Naruto Uzumaki est adossé au mur et me regarde sans détour. Je me sens à la fois gêné, affreusement gêné même, mais aussi flatté et, je dois bien l'avouer, un peu excité. Mon rêve du train n'est sans doute pas étranger à l'euphorie qui me gagne, mais je suis tout de même surpris de voir dans quel état il me met. Encore plus beau en vrai que sur les photos, il me semble plus grands que je ne l'avais imaginé, plus dur aussi, avec un regard impénétrable et une mâchoire très carrée. Le quintette, sublime, ne parviens pas à me changer les idées, et je me retiens de trop regarder sur ma gauche.

_Résiste Sasuke, résiste..._

Malgré tous mes efforts, nos regards se croisent à de nombreuses reprises et je me liquéfie instantanément à chaque fois. Très gêné, je décide d'aller me rafraîchir pour masquer mon trouble, craignant que tout le monde ne le voie quand les lumières se rallumeront. Je me faufile entre les invités et sort de la salle de bal comme une petite souris. Dans le hall, personne. J'avise une porte qui me paraît susceptible d'être des toilettes, mais en la poussant je me retrouve, surpris, dans les coulisses de la scène où jouent les musiciens. Le lourd rideau noir me frôle tandis que je cherche à tâtons dans l'obscurité la poignée de la porte que je viens de pousser. Le morceau de Schubert m'entraîne loin, et je reste quelques minutes, immobile dans le noir, à profiter de l'envoûtante musique. Soudain, je sens une présence toute proche, et, alors que je tente de m'éclipser, on me retient le poignet. Un petit cri m'échappe, mais je me ressaisis et essai de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Je sens une respiration longue et lourde toute proche, mon poignet est toujours enserré par une main de fer, et pourtant, bizarrement, je n'ai pas peur. Mes yeux, s'accoutumant à l'obscurité, finissent par distinguer le visage de Naruto Uzumaki me faisant face. Je balbutie des mots incohérents mais très vite, sa main libre se colle à ma bouche pour me faire taire. "_Enfin je mets la main sur vous_" me murmure une voix chaude à l'oreille.

Avant de succomber totalement à sa voix suave et à ses yeux limpides qui me dévorent, je me dégage de son emprise. Sa réaction en dit long sur le personnage, il reste de marbre, son regard planté dans le mien. Il possède une telle assurance, une telle aisance, face à lui je me sens tout petit! Nous sommes désormais à un mètre l'un de l'autre, ce qui me permet de le dévisager en détail. Je crois bien que je n'ai jamais vu un homme aussi beau. Ses lèvres sont encore plus dingues que dans mon rêve! Quand je réalise que je le fixe depuis plusieurs secondes, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir comme un gamin. Mon embarras semble l'amuser, il m'adresse un petit sourire narquois qui me caresse dans le mauvais sens du poil. Je tente de le remettre à sa place, mais pour ne pas déranger les musiciens, je suis obligé de chuchoter, ce qui me fait perdre toute crédibilité...

-Ça vous amuse, de terroriser les jeunes hommes sans défense?

Non mais après tout, pour qui il se prend?

-Seulement quand ils se trouvent au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

Il parle tout bas, mais son articulation irréprochable fait résonner ses mots dans ma tête.

-Je n'ai pas vu de panneau m'interdisant de rentrer dans les coulisses. Je ne transgresse aucune loi, il me semble.

Ma voix n'est pas aussi maîtrisée et calme que je le voudrais, j'ai du mal à réprimer mes émotions. Pour couronner le tout, mon regard est fuyant et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'agiter.

Je suis en train de passer pour un vrai bécasseau.

-Non, il est vrai et je dois dire que je suis ravi d'avoir l'occasion de vous avoir rien que pour moi.

Je rêve ou il me fait des avances? Et ce petit sourire en coin qui me rend fou!

-Vous ne "m'avez" pas monsieur. Je n'appartiens à personne.

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte? Je devrais filer avant de totalement me ridiculiser!

-Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous, cette discussion m'intéresse beaucoup. Je tiens à vous informer que généralement, tous mes désirs deviennent réalité. Je finis toujours par obtenir ce que je veux.

Ses lèvres sont rieuses mais son regard est intraitable.

Houlà, il ne rigole pas!

Les mots me manquent. Que répondre à cet homme sublime et impressionnant qui, clairement, joue avec moi et fait tout son possible pour me provoquer?

-Vous n'irez pas loin avec vos menaces, monsieur. Vu mon jeune âge, je n'ai peut-être pas votre sagesse, mais je ne cède pas si facilement. Puis-je m'en aller, maintenant?

Ne te laisse pas démonter, Sasuke! Il n'aura pas le dernier mot. Dieu qu'il est beau. Et ce parfum qui m'enivre...

Je perçois une petite étincelle dans ses yeux, alors que son sourire s'élargit. Je l'ai surpris!

Sasuke, un point. Monsieur parfait, zéro.

-Vous venez de me traitez de vieux décati, jeune homme. Ce n'est pas très poli.

D'ordinaire, je serais confus, honteux. Mes propos pourraient en effet être interprétés comme une insulte. Mais les vibrations qu'il m'envoi me donnent le courage d'aller encore plus loin. Sans vraiment peser mes mots, je lui souffle la première phrase qui me vient à l'esprit.

-Surprendre un jeune homme dans l'obscurité et poser ses mains sur lui, c'est faire preuve de politesse selon vous?

Cette fois, c'est moi qui souris. La situation est comique, je suis en train de faire la morale à cet homme de la haute, tellement plus charismatique et protocolaire que moi.

Soudain, la porte à notre droite s'ouvre. Une femme sublime et distinguée s'adresse à mon interlocuteur.

-Naruto, je t'ai cherché partout! Tu n'as pas salué Monsieur le Maire.

Elle ne chuchote pas, elle. Gêner les musiciens semble être le dernier de ses soucis. Elle jette un regard rapide dans ma direction, ne semble pas du tout impressionnée par ce qu'elle voit et fait demi-tour.

-Jeune homme, le devoir m'appelle. Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous, ni avec votre manque de politesse et votre langue, sûrement exquise, mais trop bien pendue à mon goût...

Toujours avec cette assurance qui le caractérise, le milliardaire quitte la pièce et alors qu'il passe la porte, je me surprends à admirer son dos musclé en me mordant la lèvre.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Vous avez aimé ?<p>

Bon, je vous dit à la semaine prochaine ^^

P-S (cela n'a rien avoir avec la fiction) : Soutien aux familles des défunt du 7.01.15 et du 9.01.15. Je suis Charlie


End file.
